The Pulse
by temari80
Summary: What does Camelot and Star City have in common, nothing until now. Quentin, Donna, Malcolm, Moira and Walter have been keeping a serious secret from their kids and now they are forced to let the secret out. What will Oliver, Tommy, Thea, Laurel, Sara, Felicity and Nyssa do when they find out? Follow them as they find out who they are and what they are made of both inside and out
1. The Pulse

The sun peeked it's head out of the clouds. The smell of rain and fresh flowers filled the garden she was laying in. Her dress was neatly tucked around her as not to get into the mud. Just as she was about to drift of the sound of six little feet running through the fresh mud filled her ears. "My little mud monsters have come to get me" she said as three girls, ages six four and two, covered in what seemed as layers of mud jumped on her lap. She looked over to catch the grin on her husbands face. She smiled as she knew these days were about to come to an end. As she kissed both girls on the forehead she place an amulet around their necks. All three girls squealed in delight and they were squished into a sandwich between their mom and dad who had tears glistening within their eyes.


	2. The Disturbance

10yrs later in Star City

Laurel ran down the stairs grabbing the keys to her car off the hook that felicity made for her when she got her license. Looking at the wall clock, which disgustingly had a picture of her and her sisters on it, she noticed she was later than she thought. "Ah shit" she said under her breath as she kissed her mom and dad goodbye, grabbed up a pop tart, Felicity and Sara and ran out the door. "Sara, Felicity we are in a rush so no playing with Thea when we get to Oliver's house no matter how cute she is. We will be dropping her off at kindergarten and then I will drop you two off" Laurel said as she started up her mini van that her parents got her when she got her license just so she could shuttle the others around.

Donna and Quentin held hands and watched as their treasures drove away. Donna touched the amulet on her shirt and it glowed. They both gasped. It hasn't glowed in ten years, why now? Donna and Quentin looked at each other in silence, they knew it was time but were they or the others ready. They decided it was time to call the Steele's, and the Merlyn's.

Laurel pulled into the Steele's driveway. She waved at Walter and Moira Steele as they pulled out of the other garage. Moira waved back but looked sadly at her. Just as Laurel was opening the back door of the van she heard the front door open. Expecting a fire-bolt to jump in her arms instead it was Nyssa Merlyn in one of Oliver's old sweatshirts and jeans. She gave her a sly smile and headed to her car. Before She could get her composure straight Thea jumped into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Good morning Laurel" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Good morning fire bolt. Let's get you into the car and all buckled in" Laurel said as she got Thea all buckled up. By the time she was done Oliver had made his way into the front seat and was sitting their silently with a weird look on his face. Laurel was confused but Sara looked irate. She likes Nyssa and didn't like the scene that just played out.

. Laurel got in the drivers seat and sat for a min. She looked at Oliver but he kept his eyes planted on the floor in front of him. Deciding they didn't have time to sit and discuss what that was all about she started up the van and headed for Thea's school. The ride was silent except for Thea watching The Octonauts on Oliver's phone.

She dropped off Thea at her classroom, making sure to take Oliver's phone back and letting the teacher know she would be there right after she got out school. She gave Thea a hug and they got on their way. They then headed to drop Sara and Felicity off. Sara gave Oliver the dirtiest look ever while Felicity gave him and Laurel a quick kiss on the cheek, giggling the whole time.

They were alone. The drive to the high school was awkward to be kind. As Laurel turned off the car Oliver locked the doors and turned to Laurel. "Please don't say anything about Nyssa being at the house to Tommy. He doesn't know about this and he would kill me if he did" Oliver said looking more serious then ever. Laurel nodded and went to unlock the doors when Oliver grabbed her tightly by the shoulders. "Oliver Steele that hurts" she screamed at him. Oliver removed his hand and said "Laurel it's not what everyone is thinking. Nyssa stayed at my house last night because some guy jumped and tried to kidnap her. She was terrified and was closest to my home when it happened. He was wearing some crazy outfit and speaking another language. She doesn't want to worry Tommy and her parents. Please Laurel you have to believe me". "Fine I will try but if you ever grab me like that again I will break every finger on your hand" Laurel said. Oliver nodded and thanked Laurel and then the two of them got out of the van and headed towards their separate classes.

Tommy was just getting to school when he saw his sister pull up. She didn't see him but he saw her wearing Oliver's sweatshirt. He marched over to his sister and said "Nyssa, your sleeping with Oliver?" Nyssa shook her head no and told him the story. Tommy hugged his sister and told her to drive to the house because they were going to take a sick day and she was going to relax.

Malcolm and his husband Jack arrived at the Lance's house along with the Steele's and they all knew that things were about to change. Malcolm knocked on the door, Quentin answered and invited them in and after they were all in Quentin slowly closed the door on what was a good life and entered the living room where everyone's life was about to change forever.


	3. The Truth

Laurel got into her van after school and pulled out her cell. She had already gotten a text from Sara saying her and Felicity got into a fight over if it was Nyssa or Oliver's idea for their "sleep over". She noticed there wasn't anymore texts from Sara but there was a voicemail from her dad. "Hey baby listen, I wanted to let you know that we picked up Thea and your sisters so I would appreciate it if you would wait for Oliver to finish his football practice and then both of you head to our house. We have to talk. Love you lots, daddy". Laurel sighed, laid her head on the steering wheel and texted her dad saying she would wait. After she received a thumbs up emoji from him, she tucked her phone back into her pocket and headed to the football field to watch Oliver's practice.

Once Laurel got there she was sorry she went. The boys were all standing in a circle laughing and snapping each other with their towels. "Oliver" Laurel called "if your done with practice we should get home it sounds important." The squad turned and made cat calls my way. Oliver ran over and said "alright let me shower and I will meet you at the van" and with that he jogged towards the locker rooms.

Laurel was sitting in the van for over an hour when Oliver finale made his way in. "So sorry Laurel, just got talking and stuff". She groaned and started the car. Not feeling like talking, Laurel turned on a music station and headed for her place. This couldn't be good if everyone was gathered. Taking another giant breath she just hoped it wasn't too big.

As soon as Laurel pulled into the driveway, Thea ran out and jumped into her arms. "Come on you two, mommy has something interesting to show you and it's pretty." Laurel and Oliver laughed and followed Thea inside. Felicity's eyes lit up the moment she saw Oliver. Sara was sitting on the couch beside Nyssa who looked better than she did this morning.

Laurel took a seat and Thea jumped into her lap. Oliver sat next to Felicity which turned her a bright shade of red. As soon as everyone was seated the adults in the room stood up and sat in the chairs places in the center of the room.

There was a moment of silence and then quentin started to speak. "The reason we brought everyone together is because we are in danger. We are actually from Avalon and Camelot and we are being summoned back. The necklace Donna wears is an amulet for only the priestesses of Avalon. Laurel, Sara and Felicity all three have one. Oliver, your the heir to the kingdom of Camelot as your father is the fabled King Arthur. Tommy and Nyssa are the heirs to the British royalty." Taking a deep breath Quentin sat down and Donna stood up. She removed her amulet, held it up and in a language that hadn't been heard in a century started to chant. Before any of the children could argue or call their parents crazy they found themselves sitting in the middle of a throne room with over 100 people on their knees.


End file.
